


Young Blood

by orphan_account



Category: The Beatles
Genre: 1969-ish, Angst, De-aged Paul, De-aging, Fluff, Gen, Late Beatle-years, No Linda, Teenager Paul, Wishes, h/c, terrible English, very bad humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I gave a promt to LillyWhite about De-aging Paul... And i got inspired.<br/>So...<br/>It was just an uninportant wish of Johns.</p><p>And my writing speed is like the codex-copiers' in the 13. century. Sorry.<br/>Updates will just jump at you from the corner. Sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Blood

**Author's Note:**

> You know, de-aging is a thing where you can do anything. You can age anyone to any age, in any scenario, from any year. Does the one you de-aged remember anything? Will it change their personality, when they go back to normal? If they go back? The limit is in the sky. So if you like this one (this one...), let me know, and i'll be writing more in a week or two! Or three... Thanks. :)

John's Point of View

\- Fine! I'm out. You just can't do it right. This is not how this supposed to be, at all! Can't you hear how outta tune is it? Like, since we're use effects you don't need your ears. Practice a little, and then we continue this - growled Paul, and got up from his seat, gently put his bass down, then stormed out of the studio. George grumbled something about 'i'll do what you want', Ringo sighed sadly, and began to practice, although he was the only one who didn't need it, but he did, because he was a good lad. 

John looked at Yoko, and said: - I'm gonna go up to the Rooftop. It'll be only like five minutes, you don't need to come up with me, darling. You'd just go cold again. Instead you could eat some biscuits, i'm sure Harrison wouldn't mind if you eat some of his - Yoko nodded, and John walked out of the room. He found his way upstairs, and even higher. John stepped out to the cold night, because it was. A cold night, i mean. But the stars were merry and bright, like the Jellicle Cats, but John didn't know this simile. He sat on the fence of the roof, and he was very careful, because if he wasn't, something very bad could happen, and he didn't want that. He lit a fire, and with that a ciggie, and just sat.

He sat there for good two minutes, and then... A shooting star leaped through the sky, like a tiger, defying the laws of the gravity. John usually didn't believe in such things, but now he shut his eyes, and made a wish. - Why can't be everything like it was? Why are we so far away from eachother with Paul? We were so good friends... I wish Paul could be himself again, just James Paul McCartney... And we could be friends again. 

And then John opened his eyes, repressed his ciggie, and walked back to the building, back to Yoko, where he found a very angry George, who shouted at a very poker-faced Yoko. It seemed like Rings already went home, and who could blame him?  
\- George, calm down. What are you fussing and fighting about? Oh, did she ate your biscuits? Maybe you could just offer her those, be a gentleman, which you are not, but you could try, and stop this shit! You know what, go home, we will too, we can't do anything anyway. Good night.  
George was still angry, why the hell wouldn't he be? It wasn't such a comforting speech. But he agreedy packed his guitar, said 'bye' to Phil Spector and leaved the place. Yoko and John did the same.

T H E S E A R E L E T T E R S T O E N T E R T R A I N Y O U I H O P E Y O U' R E H A P P Y N O W I F Y O U' R E N T L I S T E N T O B E A T L E S

Ringo's Point of View

The following morning Ringo, Geo, John and Yoko showed up to record 'She came in through the bathroom window', but it wasn't working too well, because the lead singer, you might know him if you saw him for his eyes are summonin', and he is the fabolous Paul McCartney - wasn't there. (If you remember the beginning of the sentence.) It was weird, because he was NEVER late on a recording session, especially if the song was his. So they decided to just wait there then. George strummed on his guitar, Ringo gave him the beat, tho he didn't needed that at all, (it disturbed him, mwahah), and John and Yoko were having a sweet couple-time. This is how they spent half an hour. And another half. Then Ringo got bored of George's disinterest, and got up, and walked, walked to another studio, and recorded a bloody song. After that, he went to have lunch, because he was an accurate person, and he had lunch at noon. (This is not true, i think, but it's so good to lie without consequences.) You wanna know what he had for lunch? No? I'll tell you anyway. That day Ringo had fish&chips. Wow. 

After lunch he decided to finally search for Paul. Paul's apartment was pretty near to Abbey Road, so he thought it would be a nice walk to there. But again, if it was near, why couldn't any of them just go there earlier? This is stupid. Anyway, when he got to Paul's, there wasn't any light on. This was okay, because the Sun was shining, and it wasn't necessary to use lamps now. Ringo came up to Paul's front door, and knocked. He got no reply. Then he tried to ring the bell. Again, nothing. So he just stood there, sometimes pressed the bell, or shouted Paul's name, but nothing. Nothing. 

Ringo gave up. Since he knew where Paul keeped his spare keys (not under the doormat, no. I don't know where, ask Rings.), he could just go in, so he did just that. But inside he found no-one. Could Paul go out to a pub? Nope, he doesn't liked to. And he wasn't in the shape. Like, he didn't take a shower in four days. Of course, he could now, but he didn't. Ringo knew it. There was something very wrong. Very wrong. 

So Ringo turned out, locked the door, and went back to Abbey Road.  
There was only George, who ate chinese, because he could, and he loved chinese. He asked him:  
\- Where are John and Yoko?  
\- They went to eat something. Not _my_ food, for a change - mumbled George, but he seemed rather peaceful. - Where is Paul? - Ringo's face fell at this.  
\- I don't know. He isn't at his home, he's not here... He just... vanished. I don't know where he is, and it makes me worrieeeddd... - singsang Ringo.  
\- Don't be worried, mate. I'm sure it's nothing. He could go out to a nightclub, get some chicks... Wait. He couldn't. It's 1 AM. Ookay, this is strange. I think when John and Yoko get back, we should go out and search for him. Or we could send out someone, but then what can we do? It's more adventurous like this. You know, i don't know (but you know you know, amirite?) if the girls'd still Chase after us, but it's a nice way to find out. Hey, maybe they got Paul yesterday when he walked down the street - tattled George rather amused, because with Ringo he always melted up, except when not.

T H E S E A R E M O R E L E T T E R S B E C A U S E I K N O W Y O U L I K E D T H E O N E S U P T H E R E A M I R I G H T Y E S I A M 

Nobody's precious little Point of View

When John and Yoko came back, Ringo and George told them that Paul was nowhere, and they should search for him. Yes, they should. Because that day they haven't got any other thing to record, John and Yoko agreed. (You know how was that with them... It was very systematic how they made the records.) So they got out to the street, searching for Paul. I don't know, don't ask what they searched. Maybe a drunk lad? Or a beaten-up one? Oh, man, isn't their logic terrible? 

They searched for him everywhere. John hummed 'Searchin'', very stylish, isn't it? But it wasn't fun, because in that song too Paul was the lead vocalist. George hummed 'I got to find my baby', and that was quite alright, although this one was John's back then, but if George wanted to, he could sound like John. Ringo hummed 'Nobody's child', because he always did that. They walked in the town, but there was no sign of Paul. Not near his place, not at Ringo's, not at John's, what was Ringo's, again, and not at George's, because he didn't lived there. I think. Now he didn't, okay?  
They looked at Jane's, like he got back there once again in his life, at worktime, yeah, yeah.  
They called up Keith Richards, but - what a surprise - he didnt even picked up the phone.

But why... Why and how on Earth could such a responsible man just disappear? Where could he be? 

Georgie's Point of View 

"Where are you, mate?" Thought George, as he walked on the train-station. He was just as worried as Ringo was when he told him that Paul disappeared. Y'know, Paul was his best friend for like 13 years now? That's a time, now. And means a lot. Yes, sometimes Paul is very annoying. Who is not? George is too. Yes, they haven't went too well with each other for a while now, but that didn't meant that they didn't needed the other. 

Remember, i said like 9 sentences earlier that George was at a train-station. But he was so full of thoughts that he didn't noticed at first the skinny, raven-black ducks-arsed boy, whose clothes were a bit loose, and was right then buying a ticket to ride. But then - oh boy - he did. He did notice him. Being the open-minded person he was, he walked up to the boy, but he looked at him a 'little bit' ascande. The boy also noticed him (how could he not, George was staring at him, very unobstrusively...), and looked confused. Very confused. Even more confused than he looked before, but that's something now, because before he looked utterly confused too. So now he was the confusion himself. Itself. Whatever. The air seemed frozen between the two, then the boy looked at his hands, and that didn't seem to comfort him, either. Suspiciously, George asked: - Paul? - and named boy fainted. 

L O O K H O W C O O L I S O U R L I T T L E S T O R Y N O W I A M A B I T T I R E D B U T I F I S T O P H E R E T H I S S T O P S T O O

Paul's Point of View, because the sky is blue, and you know you want to know what happened to him, admit it

Paul awoke very suddenly. He had to go to friggin' school. He sat up in his bed... HIS bed? No, that wasn't his bed. Not even his room. Or was it? It was dark, so he couldn't really see. He tried to stand up... and he fell on his face, because his legs got tangled on in his... not his, again. Not his pants. But then whose pants were they? And how did Paul got there? He started to feel some sort of worry. Like: "WHAT THE HELL, MAN, WHERE THE FUDGE I AM? THIS IS NOT NORMAL, AT ALL." He had a look on his face, like the one Marty McFly had when he arrived in the future. In the exotic 2015. Whatever, so Paul, although he hasn't moved on the thing that he wasn't there where he went to sleep, tried to stay calm, and figure out where he _was_. 

So Paul took the loose pants' edges on his hands, trying to narrow the thing, and he failed, and falled down once again, ooh, man, the feels... So somehow he found his way out of the room, and looked around. And he wasn't home, for sure. He saw a little kitchen, bathroom, and two rooms. One of them was where he woke up, and in the other were a piano, an arsenal of guitars, a telly, and other things like that. So he soon figured out that he was standing in a single man's apartment. WHICH WAS VERY NOT WHAT _HE_ WAS. But the bloke loved music, so that was alr... That would be alright, if he knew, who the pal was, and what he's doing in his place. Or maybe i've already said this. 

But in that moment someone knocked at the door. Paul, in the slightly frightened state he was in, decided to hide in the small closet. ;_; Because why not? He didn't felt like opening the door, which was not his, y'know. Whoever is knocking will go away sometime, right? No. The somebody even pressed the bell! And when he gave no reply, he (he had a very masculine voice, so he was a he. Of course, Paul could be wrong, but he wasn't.) started to call out his name. Paul. How did he know his name? The voice wasn't familiar, at all. But the owner of the voice seemed like he knew the owner of the apartment. Or was he someone who kidnapped Paul, and like this he knew his name? Paul wasn't willing to come out of the closet, especially when he heard footsteps _inside_ the home.

Paul peeked out on the keyhole of the closet, only to see a short, but nice-looking, long-haired man, who had...a bigger nose than Paul. The lad walked around calling out Paul's name, he entered the bedroom, the bathroom and the kitchen too. But - thank God - he didn't opened the wardrobe, and soon (what felt like a century) leaved the place, so Paul was only himself again.

How did the man know Paul's name? This isn't normal. Not. No shit, Sherlock. But Paul, who tried to think calmly and logically didn't had the time and nerves to worry about this now. He had to find out where he was, and had to go home. But first - his looks. Paul had the ability to find grease wherever he was, so he succeed here too, and he made his hair in a duck's arse. Because why not worry about your hair when you don't know where you are? Then he had to find some clothes what weren't as big as the ones that he was currently wearing. He did find some in the closet, (y'know, where he spend that comfortable 15 minutes... Wait, you didn't know that that was 15 minutes. Now you do.) but they were still too loose for him. At the age 15 he lost all of his baby fat, and he wasn't a tall lad, so he was rather small for his age. And vulnerable. 

He found some money on a table in the music/livingroom, what just lay there, lonely and sadly, and he decided to take it with him. He was such a good-hearted boy. And then came a problem - the short man locked the door when he got out of the place. So Paul, who wanted to leave now very badly had to search for the keys. He found a cabinet near the entrance, he opened it, and there were the keys, so he didn't had to look very hard. Lucky him.

Soon after he was out in the street, which was really nice. The leaves were yellow, orange, red, brown and falling down, so the street had a leaf-carpet. The sky was overcast, but the sun peeked out in some places, and all in all it was great to be out in the fresh air. Except one thing: this town was everything but Liverpool. Paul really had to keep his mind from freaking out, so he just walked and walked, didn't _really_ paying attention to amything, but to everything at once. Then the street got wider, and Paul found himself in a train-station, where was a statue of a little bear, and a big title, what wrote PADDINGTON. "So i'm in London", thought Paul, a little relieved, because he had the sad money, and he could go home quite easily, and maybe forget what he didn't knew - how did he get here? 

He just paid for his ticket to ride, when he saw a figure, who looked like little George Harrison, his mate from home, only a lot older and had longer hair. And Paul would just go by, if he weren't in _London_ , with _Georgie's adult version_. Adult George and him were just staring at eachother, then he looked at his hands, because he heard somewhere that in your sleep you have more fingers. But - if that's a relief or not, you decide - he had 5 fingers on each hand. And in that moment, adult George called his name: - Paul? - and, no, impossible, why ain't i dreaming? Paul passed out.

I H A D T O W R I T E T H I S P A R T T W I C E B E C A U S E I T D I D N O T SA V E D I T F O R F I R S T B U T H E R E Y O U G O 

Geo's Point of View (i'm sorry, i'll stop if this is annoying, you know, to tell you whose p.o.v. it is. I don't think you're stupid, i just do this. But say it if it's bothering you! At the moment you feel like it!)

Well, this was awkward. At first, seeing a Paul, who looked like when they were dropping water-ballons at strangers at the streets of Liverpool, then tell the guards of the train-station that it's okay, i know this boy, he doesn't want to travel to Liddypool, no, yes, no, he just fainted, i'll take care of him, okay, thanks, no, don't call a doctor, no, he's not dead, yes, i'll take him home now, it was great, my pleasure, bye. The guards were okay with that, and they let the thin man carry the very skinny boy away. George was surprised. Paul always looked much bigger than him, and now he was carrying him in his arms, without any straining. Of course, Georgie was a skeleton at that age (and later too), but Paul wasn't that big or that small always. Now what? He looked at the unconscious boy's face. He looked really, really young. Maybe 16. Yes, probably 16. That was correct. But again, Paul at the age 16 wasn't this thin. George could remember. He was _definitely_ thinner than he should be. 

George carried Paul to Abbey Road. He hoped his friends had already got back there. Paul really needed them now. Or when he wakes up. Then will Paul need them. Because they haven't got those little miracles called cellphones, George couldn't reach them, so they just had to give up on Searchin', and go back to the studios. By the way, George Martin wasn't there at the moment, nor were the other technics. And the doorman was asleep when Harrison and little Macca got there, so he wasn't useful, no, he wasn't, he wasn't a good employee, whatever, he was just a doorman, or he soon-to-be _was_. Anyone could go inside. Not cool. 

So George was waiting in Studio 3 with the still unconscious kid-mate of his, and probably he would be very puzzled is The Beatles weren't in a calm-down vacation with Maharishi last year, but as it is they were, and George just lay the teen down, he sat down and just thought about how to change him back when he wakes up, if he wakes up, and when/if he wakes up what will he say to him, because he doesn't know either what happened and how, and what will Paul's reaction be, and all in all, what the hay. 

Then Ringo, John and Yoko came in.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what i'm going to do with this :D I don't understand what i wrote, but i'll post it. Tell me what is it about.  
> And nobody told me that it's so very hard to write while singing. So, i'll tell you. And don't do that.
> 
> Literature i used:
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=vCcxmbdci_4
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=HgzGwKwLmgM
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=G1QHPvByrPk
> 
> https://youtu.be/HsQQhu_kT7o
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=qiszBM4hc3g (TW... Amazing.)


End file.
